The Tale of Datlof
by UnicornsFTW7
Summary: In the Yogscast series of Civ 5, Alex Parvis took over Lewis' city of Datlof. Join Hanna as she gets to know Alex and his city. Thanks for reading this! Rated T for violence and romance. I hope you enjoy my story! :P
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of Datlof

It's been a thousand years. But the tyrannical rule of Alexander Parvis the great is still standing. Well, I say the great, I don't think so. I was brought up to love our god-king Alexander, but I've heard the tales of the old god-king Lewis. I've heard that four of the greatest gods fought against the one weakest. I love him. God-king Lewis. The mightiest emperor.

One day it gets out of hand. In the market place, when the immortal Alexander was riding through the streets, everyone was cheering for him. I just stood there. My brother shook my shoulder and looked me in my oak brown eyes. "What?" I say, "I'm not cheering for some stupid king that stole a city from a great god". Maybe a bit too loud. Parvis stops dead in the street, and turns to look at me. "What was that?" he says, stepping closer to my face. I swallow as people step away. "I hate you". Men grab me from behind and drag me up to the huge castle that stays on top of the hill. I look my brother in the eyes. He stands and shakes his head.

Locked in a cell, I spend four, lonely, weeks, before I get dragged out and tortured. It's been days when god-king Parvis finally comes to talk to me. I'm scarred all over, and feel impure, despite my hatred for him. I'm tied up to the back of a room and he steps up closer to me. So close I can feel his breath on my face. "You hate me?" he asks. I spit in his face, and he retaliates by throwing a punch into my stomach. I cry out in pain, and he smirks. "You deserve it" he says and leaves.

But after the punch he gave me, the torture weakens. Several weeks later, Parvis visits me again and asks the guards to clean me up, and treat my wounds. I've not been freed yet, but they have told me to go and eat, with Parvis himself. They give me fancy clothes to wear, and try and feed me, try and fatten me up, like a pig for the slaughter. Days of me getting ready lead up to a dinner with him, alone. He tells the chefs to leave, and the guards to leave. "So... what's your name? After 4 months, I still haven't learnt it."

"H...Hanna"

"Nice. Eat, you need it."

"Let me go, please"

"Ha, sorry, No can do. For all the city know, you're dead"

"What?! Even my family?"

"Yeah, sorry. If they found out you're alive, then, who knows? They might start a revolution, knowing that I don't have the heart to kill those who have decent reasons to fight."

"You think hating you... is a reason to fight?"

"Everyone has their own opinions"

I start to gain respect for my king. The one who slaughtered millions of innocent civilians. No, the respect has disappeared again. We eat in silence as he stares at me. When we've finished he escorts me to my new room. He says I'm free to roam the castle grounds, but do NOT leave them. If I am caught outside the grounds, I'll be stabbed on sight. Why is he being so nice? He tells me to get some rest, there's a busy day tomorrow. Confused, I go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had a review that talks about this story going against the rules of Fanfiction. However, the characters in this story are no way based in real life. I just want to say, that if you have a problem with the characters, then don't read it. If I get banned, I get banned. Just to make sure, I want to say that I do not own the Yogscast, or Civilization 5, so... yeah. Sorry for complaining, I do appreciate reviews, but just keep the mean ones to yourself. Thanks for the views! Please do leave constructive criticism, it's greatly appreciated.**

* * *

The next day, I wake up to a tapping on my door. "Wake up miss!" an unknown voice calls. I open the door to find multiple women standing outside. They turn out to be my wardrobe stylists, getting me ready for events. I get put in a big dress, and make-up gets placed on my face. After hours of prep, a horn blows. That means a declaration day. Now I know why king Alexander said it would be a busy day. Now I know why he has been so nice to me. Now I know why I've been painted gold. He doesn't want me to be uncovered, I needs to be unrecognisable. As the clock strikes twelve, I'm lead down into the great hall. Alexander smiles as he sees me walk in. They take me to a smaller throne-like chair on the left of himself. This is the chair for the kings lady. What? Once everyone is in place, the trumpets sound, and the grand doors open to someone only recognisable as god-king Benjamin.

After a long ceremony of signing things, Benjamin walks up to me and kisses my hand and says, "So this is the girl you've been courting, Alex?"

"Yeah, are you jealous?"

"Oh, no. She just looks a bit young. Tell me girl, how old are you?"

After getting over the fact that Alexander is 'courting' me, I say, "17 sire"

"Oh, sire, eh? What does she call you friend?"

"She calls me by my name, as that is who I am"

"What is her name?"

"You plan on stealing my beautiful lady Ben?"

"NO, no, no. My wife would not be happy if I did so."

"Her name is Emelia"

I guess I should go along with my new name, but stop at the fact he called me beautiful. Once the conversation is over, Benjamin leaves the great hall. Alexander takes my hand and pulls me over into another room. He talks to me there. "Whatever happens Hanna, your name is Emelia now. You will be the woman I court from now on and you cannot stop me. I am king okay? Emelia, you swear you won't break the secret. Swear it." I nod my head violently and he kisses my lips suddenly. He takes me back into the other room.

After a busy day, I go to the bathroom and take a long, warm bath. There's a knock at the door and I quickly say "Hold on!" before getting out and putting a towel round me. "Can I come in now?" A voice says as he steps through the door. "Oh, sorry." It's Alex again. "You don't mind me courting you, do you? It's just, everyone thinks I'm really harsh. But that's only to demonstrate my power. I'm not like that. Not at all. We got off at the wrong foot. If you just get to know me, then maybe we can get along. Yeah?" Again, I nod my head, deciding that whatever happens, it can't go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has read my story! I really appreciate it, sorry I don't update a lot. But I am busy with studying work and that stuff. Please review my stories, it makes me feel happy, but please be constructive, and not mean. Thanks guys! :P**

* * *

I spend days getting to know the real Alex. He's a nice person though. We walk through royal gardens, side by side talking about things that help us realise who we are. I know it's strange, but I learn to love him, to forgive him, for what he has done. One day, he takes me to a tree and looks me straight in my eyes. Heaven. That's how much I love him. I love him like heaven. And that's how it feels to be there with him. He caresses my cheek and tells me, "I love you Emelia. I love you more than words explain." It's not him who kisses me then. I kiss him. We stay there. Under that tree. We lie down underneath and look up at the sky. I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I am in my bed. Alex must have brought me here. I look at the clock tower, knowing I fell asleep around 3 o'clock. It's now 7. I'm still in my clothes though. I get out of bed and step out of the door. Wandering around, I see an open door at the end of the corridor. I turn in and I see a girl, who looks around my age putting clothes away. I cough to make myself noticed, and she turns around and scowls. I frown as I recognise her as the girl that Alex used to be with. I've seen her with him, riding through the streets together. So this is how I'll end up, as a servant for my former lover. The girl turns to me and says, "take a good look, lady, this is who I am, and who you'll be if you don't run from it." I shake my head and she smirks, "believe me, I said the same."

Weeks turn to months, as I spend more time with Alex, he allows me to go riding with him, like that other girl did... But he still doesn't let me go out alone. It really annoys me, as I see my brother staring at my empty grave with a forlorn look upon his face. I want to shout to him, but I'm afraid of Alex. So I go to see him, Alex that is.  
"Please just let me go and see him!"  
"Emelia, you know why I can't let you."  
"I haven't seen him in 10 months or something. Please"  
"Emelia, just - no, if he finds out then..."  
"He doesn't need to find out it's me, his sister."  
"NO, Emelia. I said NO."  
I back off to the wall as he shouts, he continues to shout at me for another minute. He then opens his eyes wider, as though he realises what he's done. A tear rolls down his cheek and he steps towards me. I breathe heavily and swallow as a tear falls down my cheek as well. "Hanna, I mean, Emelia. I... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please, I won't hurt you, not now, not ever." I let him stand closer to me and I see the sadness in his eyes. He really means it. As he steps closer he reaches out his hand to touch my face, and soon, he's right in front of me. I look up to him and he puts his arms around me. I rest my head against his chest and hear his thousand year old heart beating. I'm in love with a thousand year old man, who has the face of a 21 year old. I feel his perfectly shaped jaw fall on top of my head and he holds me close to him. That's right, I love him, King Alex, my Alex...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has read my story! I really appreciate it, sorry I don't update a lot. But I am busy with studying work and that stuff. Please review my stories, it makes me feel happy, but please be constructive, and not mean. Sorry that this is a short chapter, I have big things planned for the next one though, (you can probably guess from this chapter). Thanks guys! :P**

* * *

I haven't spoken to Alex in several days now, I only see him at meal times and even then, he's scared to look at me. I don't understand him any more, not like I used to. But it changes on a Wednesday, at lunch when Alex looks up at me. I hardly recognise him, his face is sunk in and I can see dark circles around his eyes. He looks like he has lost a lot of sleep, and I mean a lot. But he smiles and says, "I've decided... I've decide to let you see your brother. But you have to tell him to swear not to tell anyone it's you, otherwise, well let's just say, I'll miss you." I nod hardly believing what I hear and decide to get ready.

At four o'clock I go down to the graveyard, where, surprise surprise, I find my brother staring at my empty grave. "Patrick." I whisper, loud enough for him to hear. He suddenly looks at me. "Hanna! I mean, ma'am. I thought you were my sister."  
"Patrick, I am"  
"No, she died"  
"I love you Patrick"  
"If you were my sister, then... then what's my middle name?"  
"Aaron. It's Aaron."  
"Oh my god Hanna. It's been a year!"  
"I know. I've missed you so."  
"We thought you were dead. We were told you were murdered by our king."  
"Our king Alex. I know, it was a cover story, he didn't want any uprisings. He said that I was too beautiful to die."  
"I need to tell the others, mum, dad, Jemima."  
"NO, no please don't tell them anything. Swear by your life."  
"Okay, I swear."  
I look my younger brother in his nutty brown eyes, as his eyes wander to what I'm wearing.  
"Why are you wearing - that?"  
"Alex treats me like the queen, I love him, and he loves me"  
"But you-"  
"I know, I hated him. But I've gotten to know him, and he's wonderful."  
"So... so your getting married"  
"No, not yet, not yet."  
After we talk for a while, he has to go. So I hug him one last time and he watches as I trail back to the castle alone.


End file.
